Breaking up is hard to do
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Elena convinces Damon to put aside the "sired to me" drama for a night and meet her at a bar. When she finds out he brought Stefan along, Elena downs her best outrageous wanton behavior to show the brothers who's really calling the shots. WARNING: Lewd behavior, strong language, threesome, slash inferred, rough sex, LEMONS. DElena bias


**AN: This just poured out of my head when I was trying to write a completely different story. In the end, the only thing I kept was the music ("Keep your hands to yourself" by Georgia Satellites) that inspired me and the dive they meet up at. Enjoy and R&R please :)**

**Breaking up is hard to do**

Elena had finally succeeded in convincing Damon to put aside the whole "you are sired to me" drama for a single night. He had agreed to meet her at an out of town dive, were booze flowed freely and music blared out of speakers. She had hoped that, maybe, if they were away from prying judging eyes, she would have a chance to convince him that what she felt was true and not just the consequence of the sire bond.

As Elena walked in, she took in the sight of couples dancing and the smell of alcohol permeating the place, the first spoke to how horny she felt, the second promised some much needed distraction. Damon was, predictably, seated at the bar nursing a glass of scotch. Elena's lips turned into a smile for a second before she noticed that Stefan was seated by his brother.

Indignation rose on her cheeks and she strutted angrily towards the brothers. As she approached they turned around to welcome her.

"I don't remember inviting him." – she glared at Damon whilst completely ignoring Stefan.

"It's for your benefit sweet cheeks." – Damon quipped without any real bravado.

"Elena I…"- Stefan started but shut up as she turned her deadly stare on him.

"Why Damon? Afraid you can't keep your hands to yourself?" – she asked coyly making both brothers choke nervously –"Or" – Elena pushed herself between the two of them and leaned her back against the bar –"Because you think I will behave if Stefan's is around?"- she challenged as she ran a finger over Damon's chest before he swatted her hand away.

"Something like that."- he replied bitterly.

In a blink of an eye Elena grabbed the nape of Damon's hair and landed a passionate kiss on his luscious lips. With mischievous eyes she let go of a gawking Damon and turned to Stefan.

"Sorry to disappoint boys." – she said seductively, reaching for Damon's glass and drinking it all in one go as her eyes pierced Stefan's soul.

Elena pushed herself of the bar and strutted to the dance floor under the incredulous gazes of the Salvatore brothers.

Stefan looked from Elena to Damon like a deer caught in the headlights. Damon's eyes were menacingly narrowed as he watched her body move sinuously to the music.

It soon became obvious that Damon wasn't the only one transfixed by the brunette beauty on the dance floor. One by one, men started approaching Elena like she was prey, pulling her this and that way to dance with them. Elena was all seduction, laughter and smiles as she let herself be spun, rubbed against and moved to the whim of the male crowd surrounding her.

Damon didn't even notice when he stood up, anger and jealousy coursing like poison though his veins. He looked to his side to see that his brother had the exact same expression on his face. They exchanged a glance and a nod before both advanced calmly towards the dance floor.

As the song "Keep your hands to yourself" boomed over the speakers, Elena let herself get lost in the sensations of the groping hands, sweaty bodies and male pheromones that assaulted her senses. It felt good to be carefree and not worry about anything or anyone else - consequences be damned!

A colder set of hands grabbed her forearms forcefully, but Elena continued dancing, molding her pert bottom to the front of her new dance partner. A deep growl made her smile as she could feel "little Damon" respond to her siren's call. Letting her head fall back, she raised her right arm and snaked it seductively around Damon's neck.

"I'm glad you could join me"- she purred against the corner of his mouth before kissing him with abandon.

Unable to resist her, Damon let himself get lost in the kiss as his grip around her waist tightened.

Stefan let out a low groan before whispering a plea to his brother.

"Damon, what are you doing? You know she is not in control."

Elena finally opened her eyes to smile contemptuously at Stefan.

"Now, now, are you sure about that Stefan?" – she asked as she snaked her body up and down Damon's front making him growl with need.

"Elena…" – Stefan admonished.

"Stefan…" – she mocked seductively before reaching out and dragging him into the dance circle and letting his body slam against hers – "You were saying?" - she breathed against his ear.

Damon stiffened when he realized Elena was now sandwiched between the two of them.

"We are _not _doing this Elena." – he bit out angrily but his body betrayed him by rubbing instinctively against her.

"Oh, I say we are."- Elena purred as she licked her lips and kissed Stefan aggressively without letting go of her hold on Damon's neck. When Stefan finally surrendered and brought his arms to tighten around her, Elena let her free hand reached for Damon's crotch and gave his hard on a strong squeeze. Damon's hips bucked on cue and he prayed to whoever would listen that Elena had a plan and that its purpose wasn't to break his heart.

By now, all other candidates had understood they had lost their chances to having a good time with the brunette and started to move away. One of the more despondent rejects couldn't help but cry out "Get a room!".

It made Elena laugh with delight since she clearly couldn't care less about the very public show they were putting on.

"What do you think boys?" – she purred –"Do we do it here, in the alleyway or do we need a room?"

Panting, a bewildered Stefan looked from her to his brother at a loss for words. Damon, just as turned on and breathless just motioned towards the backdoor before grabbing Elena's hand and yanking her roughly after him with Stefan in tow.

When they got outside, as she followed Damon down the alleyway, the cold air made Elena's nipples even harder and she absentmindedly rubbed them with the inside of her wrists for relief. Being a vampire really made her horny and not getting any action for 5 days had her on edge.

Damon halted and Elena collided with his strong back. He turned and eyed her with the most covetous look she had ever seen, making her knees go weak on the spot and a wetness pool at the core. Damon cocked his head to the side, searching her eyes for an answer. Elena bit her bottom seductively; mischievousness sparkling in her eyes and just like that Damon was ready to play.

Damon slammed Elena against the dirty brick wall, knocking all unnecessary air out of her dead lungs as he plundered her mouth with a hungry kiss. Elena mewled into his lips and clawed at his strong arms as his lips ravaged her willing ones. Damon spun her around and pressed his hard on against the curve of her behind making Elena moan unbidden. After a few strategic thrusts, Damon spun them again so that his back was against the wall and they were both facing Stefan.

Elena looked at her ex with lust glazed eyes, when she saw her hunger reflected in his she was surprised. She had never expected Stefan to be turned on by watching her and his brother make out. She would have thought...no, she had hoped that he would have been too disappointed in her to stay and watch. Suddenly Elena felt the air shift and looked up to see Stefan looking down at her, standing mere millimeters from her lips. His eyes were dark, veiny and intense and they didn't move away from hers as she felt his hand touch her cheek and move down her front as he slowly ripped the fabric of her cocktail dress one inch at a time. Elena gasped at the gesture, lust combusting in her veins and in her insides as she surrendered to the moment and decided to see this all the way through.

Damon pushed her hair lovingly aside and started laving hot kisses on the long column of her neck, making Elena's eyes roll back with pleasure. Damon's wandering hand grazed her left nipple over the fabric of her lacy black bra and Elena shivered with desire. She felt Stefan's hands grip around her hips and the protesting sound of her lacy underwear stretching as he sunk in front of her and blew hot air over her clit through the fabric before ripping it completely.

Damon reached his hands around her front and pinched Elena's hard exposed nipples distracting her from the down there action. As Damon kneaded his ex's breast, Stefan took advantage to run one of his hands down Elena's leg pulling it up and placing it over his shoulder. Her glistening core laid exposed and ready for Stefan and he eagerly plunged his tongue into her folds without remorse. Feeling Elena convulse in his arms, Damon looked down to see his brother laving at her core furiously. Call it lust, jealousy or simply possessiveness, but on impulse Damon sunk his canines over Elena's neck making the girl let out a keening cry of pleasure and abandonment as she surrender to both brother's ministrations.

Felling her core become wetter Stefan plunged two fingers in its heat and was rewarded with a readiness that prompted him to grab both of her legs to his sides as he stood up. He was greeted with the sight of a blessed out moaning Elena as his brother drank from her neck. Her exposed nipples were pouring out of her bra and her hips moved almost involuntarily. The sight was highly erotic despite the fact that it broke Stefan's heart into a thousand shards. Feeling this was a lost battle anyway, Stefan decided he had no qualms undoing his trousers and freeing his ravenous erection to get one last moment of bliss with Elena.

At the sound of a zipper being opened, Damon looked up and met Stefan's eyes. He gave his brother the nod he was waiting for and Stefan plunged his cock harshly into Elena's melting core. The girl let out a string of obscenities and latched her arms and legs around Stefan as if her body was possessed.

Damon took the opportunity to rip the back of her dress and open his own shirt so that they could feel each other's skin before resuming feeding from her neck. Elena was a writhing mess caught between the brother's bodies. Damon's skin against her back felt like heaven, his fangs sucking at her neck were paradise and Stefan's powerful trusts were like nothing he had given her before. In a lust haze Elena opened her eyes to see Stefan's pulsating carotid artery at her eye level and violently sunk her hungry teeth into it.

Stefan let out a primal growl and sped his thrusts against Elena and his brother's bodies. Trying to find better purchase, Stefan's hand curled like shackles around Damon's naked biceps, digging bloody sulks into them as he pumped mercilessly into Elena in the mad chase for his orgasm and hers.

As Damon felt Stefan and Elena come, he decided he had enough of watching and sharing. He needed some action for himself and definitely some reclaiming of ownership. Damon tried to lift Elena out of his brother's arms and into his, but the girl stubbornly kept her legs and fangs locked around the blood source. Damon shook his head and chuckled. The girl had no notion of restraint or any idea that she had already drank a lot of his brother blood.

Not discouraged in the slightest, Damon spared a second to take in Elena's glorious and naked round behind as she clung to Stefan before he lined his erection to her abused core. Damon was determined to give Elena her second, maybe even her triple, orgasm for the night and plunged into her with a trust that shot Elena to the stars. The girl moaned lustfully against Stefan's neck as Damon bit into his own wrist and reached around her to place it at his brother's mouth. Stefan, dizzy as he was from the blood loss and physical exhaustion, took Damon's offering willingly, regaling on the taste of the closest thing to human blood he had tasted in weeks.

Elena was all sensations and raging desire, wrapped as she was around Stefan, as the mix of blood drinking and Damon ravaging her exploded all over her body. Damon followed her over the precipice and came undone spectacularly spilling into Elena's greedy core and collapsing against her, crushing the girl and Stefan against the wall.

Seconds passed as the three vampires caught their breaths and regained their senses. Damon slowly slipped of Elena's desecrated core and the girl finally unlocked her fangs, legs and arms from Stefan. Damon helped her put her legs back on the floor but kept his hold on her when he noticed she wasn't really able to stand on her own.

Stefan turned around and leaned against the wall with his eyes shut as he automatically rearranged himself. His expression was pained as only he knew how and Damon eyed him warily as he held Elena protectively against himself.

"You are right…" – Stefan finally spoke making Elena and Damon turn his way –"The girl I knew is no more…" – he said brokenly as he finally opened his eyes to look at his brother and his ex.

Elena's head hung low in shame and Stefan reached to push her chin up. He gave her a sad but kind smile when she looked at him.

"Love you."- he whispered –"Always will…But it's time to let you go."

Elena nodded tightly and allowed Stefan to bend down and place a soft kiss on her lips. He gave her a last long look before raising his eyes to meet Damon's.

"Brother…"- he nodded and Damon nodded back and just like that Stefan was gone.

Elena and Damon stood silent for a moment, clinging to each other before he started removing his shirt to cover her wanton nakedness.

Once he had buttoned her up he placed a hand under her chin and gently made her look at him.

"Did it go as you planned?"- he asked in a hushed tone.

Elena's lips tightened into a thin line as she frowned.

"Not exactly…"- she answered dejectedly –"I wasn't counting on him joining in Damon…"

"I figured…I mean, I hoped as much…"- he replied caressing soothing patterns on her forearm.

Elena chuckled humorlessly.

"I thought that just misbehaving would be enough to make him let me go. I needed him to get me down from the pedestal he placed me. "

"Ah…sadly, baby bro can be very stubborn."- he gave her a tight smile.

"You think?" – Elena quipped –"I'm beginning to think is a family trait."

"Oh, it definitely is."- Damon smirked.

Elena lowered her eyes and approached Damon cautiously, when she looked up again all bravado was gone.

"I am sorry you had to go through that… It cannot have been easy…"

"It wasn't …"- Damon choked as his hand moved to remove a stray hair from her face – "But I know you Elena."- he said quietly –"You think things through and you never do anything without a reason so…"

"So you just followed me blindly?"- Elena asked bewildered.

"Yes…"- he kissed her forehead softly –"I will always follow you Elena." – he sighed.

Elena looked at him, really looked at him, like if it was the first time. In Damon's face she saw clearly the reasons why she loved him. There was his selflessness, his passion, his compassion, his loyalty and the ability to love and trust her through hell and back.

"Oh Damon"- she breathed –"I love you so much! Please don't make me leave again…" – she pleaded with wide eyes full of longing and fear.

Damon wrapped his arms around her more tightly and shook his head vehemently.

"Never again Elena." – he said determinedly –"It's you and me from now on, always."

"Always…"- she repeated as Damon scooped her up and placed her on the passenger seat of his blue Chevy Camaro.

Stefan watched as they drove away, casting one last glance on the two people he loved the most in this world. He knew he needed to leave. All three of them needed time to move on and adapt to the new relationship dynamics. Stefan thought about returning to the Boarding House to pack his things but for once in his life he felt like travelling without the burden of the past on his shoulders. So he took a deep breath and started walking south. Maybe he would contact Caroline to let her know that he was leaving. Maybe he would ask her to join him. Then again, he might just throw his phone in the bushes and disappear for a couple of decades… Stefan found that not knowing could be liberating.

**~The end~**

**AN: So, originally I had intended for D&E to meet at the bar and be caught by Stefan. Then a sexy dance face off would ensue where Stefan would put his moves on a bimbo to try to infuriate Elena. Quite honestly, I think the story turned out much better this way, LOL! R&R ok?**


End file.
